


Lamb in The Woods

by my_melody



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bloodplay, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Spanking, Predator/Prey, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_melody/pseuds/my_melody
Summary: You have just come from performing your nightly dance for the high-class of Ionia, taking the short way through the woods. Everything seems calm and still until you hear a loud gunshot in the distance followed by mellow whimpers. You look through the mass of trees, and there he was. Khada Jhin, the golden demon of Ionia. You both make short eye contact, but quickly run away as fast as you can, however, just how fast can you run when you are simply just the prey?_____- The reader is of an outer-worldly species that is being hunted by secret scientists of Ionia, and Jhin is hired to capture her. After spending time with her, he grows feelings and decides to spare her life, keeping her out of the hand the experimenters. However, this is the only chance the Ionian scientists could ever get their hands on with her species, so just how far will they go to guarantee their success?_____I don't see a whole lot of Jhin fics, so I took matters into my own hands because I love this dummy.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Lamb In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Jhin lovin'. Hope you like it! ~

You bow to the audience as applause and whistles fill your ears. Quickly, you make your way off the stage and to the back dressing rooms. The smell of food, liquor and hairspray fill your nose as you walk through the tightly knit room filled with other dancers just like you. Sighing, you slouch down onto your chair and relax your muscles. 

“You did really good tonight, y’know. With you, and all the new girls, we’ve made more money tonight that we could ever imagine.”, Sapphire, your co-worker, said while offering up a shot of purple-looking liquor.

“I’m glad we did good tonight. And uhm, no thanks. I had enough last night, really.”, you shyly decline her offer.

“Pfft, you were only buzzing. But alright. You going home?”

“Yeah, I’m done for the night. Gonna take a walk through the woods. Maybe meet a werewolf that will take me away.”, you joke while putting on your coat and changing into snow boots.

“We can only wish. Be careful though. That golden demon has been hunting lately.”

“They let him out again? Why can’t they just hire a mercenary from Zed’s temple or something?”

“Oh that’s funny y’know. That guy actually caring for this part of Ionia? Not a chance. Well anyways, you have fun with your werewolf. Good-night, and stay safe.”, she says her last words, then turns around to the drunken crowd, dancing along to the music. You smile to yourself and stand up, grabbing your bag, then leaving through the back door. The cold wind instantly hits your face, causing you to shiver and pull your scarf up higher. 

The walk was calm as the snow gently fell to the earth, covering it in a soft white blanket. You could hear the small creatures of Ionia scurry along with the crunching of dead snow-covered leaves under your boots. Everything was peaceful as the world stood still, and you stop to look up into the sky. White and pure. Taking a deep breath of cold air and pastries baking in the distance, memories flow back to your mind from the holiday festivities that would happen in your homeworld. However, the sudden realization that you can never go back makes you drop your eyes to the ground. Everything was...gone.

A sudden loud noise made you jump and gasp. Quickly you cover your mouth and slow your breathing. It must have been a gunshot for the way that it sounded. You look around to see if anyone was there, and everything seemed fine until you spot a figure far off to your left, almost lost in the dense trees and snow. You walk behind the closest tree and peek around to get a better look at the figure, squinting to try and make out the features. Then it suddenly hit you, and your blood ran cold. It was him. 

The Golden Demon. 

Slowly, you back away from the tree, but of course, like any other cliche film, a twig snaps under your boot. The Golden Demon stands up from where he was squatting down, and quickly turns towards you. Short eye contact was made before you quickly turn around and run as fast as your legs could take you. 

Everything seemed fine as you were nearing a lit village in the distance, and you mentally sighed, as you couldn't since you were panting through your sprint, then suddenly, you felt as though you couldn’t move and stopped dead in your tracks. 

Your mind became cloudy and you look down to see a large flower blooming open, vines trapping your feet, as it emitted a soft purple dust. As you inhaled it, the world began to turn dark. Completely losing your balance, you begin to fall backwards, but strong arms catch you from behind. You look up with blurry eyes and see a mask smiling down, with one eye looking at you almost lovingly.

“Why, I can see why they want you. You are simply just...a masterpiece.”, his deep sultry voice cooed you. It was the last thing you heard before falling into a deep sleep.

______

Your eyes slowly open to look at what seems to be a canopy. Rubbing them thoroughly, you sit up and look around to take in your surroundings. The room was dressed in beautiful red velvet, walls accented with tasteful paintings, and a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. You look down to see yourself dressed in a silk black nightgown and immediately your heart drops. You peek through the front and see that all of your undergarments are still on, letting out a sigh of relief.

The sound of a turning knob snapped you out of your fuzzy-minded state, and you quickly roll off the bed onto the opposite side of the room from the door, ducking down out of sight. Heavy footsteps filled your ears, not too close, then suddenly stopped.

“Oh my, where could my darling art have gone? I wonder. Did she run away? Or is she hiding? Rather, does she want to be found? Or perhaps hunted. Like prey.”, he slyly says while pacing around the room. You take this as your chance to crawl under the bed. Perhaps if he plays silly long enough to get to the other side of the room, you could quickly crawl out from under the bed onto the other side and run for the door. You attempt to do just that but a scream escapes your throat as you feel strong hands grab your ankles from under the bed and drag out under to the other side. 

“Aha! I have found my prey! My my, do you like to play hide and seek?”

He completely takes you out and presses a foot onto your abdomen to keep you in place while looking down at you, tilting his head and squinting his one visible eyes. He extends a mechanical-looking hand to help you up, but you refuse and go to reach for the bed to get up, but he only presses his foot harder down onto your abdomen causing you to groan.

“Accept my helping hand, and you shall be let up.”, he sternly says. You’re not stupid as to not follow his commands at this point and grab his hand. He pulls you up all too quickly, giving you a bit of a headache, and crashes you into his chest, pulling you as close as possible. He rests his chin on your shoulder, bringing his lips up to your ear. “My little lamb, tell me about yourself. I would like to know my soon to be masterpiece before I have to hand you off to them. What is your name? Where are you from?”

“My name is (y/n). I’m from Guldrith, Ionia.”

“(y/n),'' he groans almost sexually at the sound of your name rolling off his tongue as his eye closes. “However, you have one wrong answer. Where are you from.”, he asks in a more serious tone this time.

“I-...Nowhere important. Nowhere that exists.”, you say with clear sadness in your voice.

“I see, so it is true of what they said. Well, come. I must sustain you with substance. What do you eat, my little lamb?”

The mention of “they” has already gotten on your nerve, but you’d rather not question this man considering the position you were in.

“Anything that isn’t meat.”, you say shyly. He hums in approval and backs away, grabbing your hips and turning you around to lead you to the door, a hand lightly settling at the small of your back.

“Compassionate I see.”

“No. I would just rather not deal with more blood than I already have.”

His hand on your back starts to move in slight circular motions, as if trying to comfort you.

“I’m sure you have my little lamb. I’m sure you have.”


	2. Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re getting settled down in the place of your capture, however still have very unsettling feelings about everything. Jhin, however, tries his best to make you feel “welcomed”.

You found yourself at a long dinner table in a very elegant room. Everything was beautifully furnished with red velvet accents and paintings everywhere. Sitting alone in the dining hall, you let out a deep breath and look at the window across the table. Maybe the jump won’t be so bad? Probably just a broken leg, right? Opening doors snap you out of your thoughts to escape, and those familiar footsteps fill your ears.

There the infamous “Demon” was, standing at your side, looking off to the window. Soft snow fell, creating a tranquil scene. 

“Beautiful. Soft. Pure.”, he murmurs under his breath with the silkiest voice. You hum in response. Your attention goes to the silver platter placed in front of you, covered. There is a young chef to your right who doesn’t say a word and takes off the top. Your stomach that once growled for food now churned at the sight in front of you. A whole roasted Rabbit. Was his question earlier just a joke?

“I-...I don’t eat this.”

The chef’s expressions dooms turns from poker, to a shower of panic.

“Oh my, I’m very sorry. We are just so used to eating meat around here that I thought the request was just a joke. This is-Ack!” The chef makes a painful sound as a hand suddenly wraps around him. You turn around to get a full view of what was happening and it was him. The “Demon”. He had the chef by the throat, slowly lifting him off the ground.

“When I told you, No meat, I meant, No meat. Could your petty little brain not understand a simple command? Ugh, of course not. What did I expect?” The young man begins to run out of breath as Jhin’s grip tightens. As much as you most likely dislike everyone in this building, you won’t let someone die over serving a wrong dish. Quickly you stand up and try to pry away his flesh hand that was choking the poor guy. 

“Golden Demon, this is not worth it! His death...is not worthy to be art.”, you say the last part almost under a whisper, perhaps to try and further convince him. His attention turns to you and he grabs your chin with his other mechanical-looking hand to look up at him more.

“My little lamb...”, he suddenly snap the chefs neck, letting go of his limp body, “...you are so right. But he left you unsatisfied, therefore, I must rid of him. I must keep my canvas feeling well should I not? If I do not, then how will I make you into my beautiful masterpiece?”  
Your eyes go wide at the dead body, but he turns your attention to him and pulls you in for embrace. “Go back to the room. I will bring you something. Please forgive the delay.”

“Golden Demon-“

“Jhin. Call me Jhin.”, he says, then walks through the grand door, leaving it open for you. An innocent man just died because of you, although it wouldn’t be the first time. 

You make your way down the massive hall and see guards at almost every corner. There was almost no way to just “sneak by”. Sighing, you return to the room and lay down on the red loveseat by the window.

______

You hadn’t even noticed you fell asleep until your eyes slowly open to a dark room only lit by a candle on the small table next to you. By the candle was a covered platter with a small note.

My Lamb,  
I have requested for you squash stew and wild rice, along with berries picked from the woods. There is plenty of water in the pitcher, however if you need anymore then please let me know. I will be in the room across from you. However, do not come when the sun falls.

-KJ

Don’t come after sun down? Just what did that mean? Well, whatever it was it didn’t matter since you could only think about food right now. You take the cover off the platter and your eyes go wide. The food was beautiful, elegant, and smelled divine. 

Twenty minutes later you finish up and decide to hop into the shower. Slowly, you peel off the silk gown, and discard any undergarments in a small basket. You open the door to what you assumed to be the bathroom, and you were right. It was beautiful. There was a stunning oak shower and spacious tub, the smell of soothing sandalwood filling your nostrils. You begin to run a hot bath as you wash off the days muck under the shower.

Completely lost in the soothing sandalwood and hot water massaging your tense muscles, you don’t hear the room door open and only tense up when you hear two heavy steps stop behind you. You feel a burning eye on your body and stand still, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Beauty in its purest form. Your skin, oh so gently kissed by the sun. Your delicate curls, soft to the touch. And darling, your curves can make any man lose his mind. Why would they want to tear you apart?”

A warm hand settles on your waist as you are pulled back into a familiar hard chest. Being nude in front of people did not bother you. For it was not exactly frowned upon in your home world. A hard cold hand settles on top of your stomach, but you flinch back and shiver.

“Please, (y/n), let me paint upon your...canvas.”

At a loss for words, you stand still, yet he does nothing. Only a hesitant hand hovering over your abdomen. When was the last time you even did anything intimate? You try to think back to your younger years in your home world, where intimacy was widely accepted in all forms. The hand begins moving up and down, interrupting your thoughts, and you think, why not?

“What will you do...Jhin?”, you ask shyly. A light groan leaves him at the sound of his name coming from you. He leans in to bring his lips down to your ear, giving it a light peck causing you to fidget.

“Let me see.”, he says in a much deeper voice this time, gently grabbing your hair and pulling your head back until you were looking up at him, staring into that daring eye. “I will explore your body. Every corner. Every crevice. First with my eyes, and then my hands. Then finally, my mouth. Bite every soft inch of flesh, leaving my mark. Run my tongue over your most delicate parts, tasting to see just how sweet you are.” Suddenly, he roughly pulls your head to the side, lips quickly making their way to your neck, although not touching yet.

“Then, if you so let me, I will take you just for me. Ravage the deepest parts of you. Tie you down, leave you begging for more until you can’t stop dripping from that little cunt of yours.”, his voice is much more harsh and demanding now. You open your mouth to speak but two fingers shove in to stop you, playing around with your tongue. You let out a muffled whimper and try to move away, but his other hand gripping your hair keeps you in place. 

“And then, I will-“

A knock from the bedroom door cuts him off and he lets out a frustrated sigh. Letting go of your hair and taking his fingers out of your mouth, he turns the shower faucet off and suddenly carries you in a bridal style.

“Very sorry for the interruption, my dear, but I will have to continue another time. Once you are done with your bath, you are to sleep, understood?”, he says all while gently placing you in the water-filled tub. 

“I don’t have to sleep afterwords. I can do as I please.”, you protest.

“Yes, I’m sure you can. However, you must stay in this room. The guards are not as forgiving as I am. Good Night, (y/n).”, he says, and then gets up to leave through the bathroom door, then eventually the bedroom door as you hear it open and close, along with some bickering. 

You hadn’t thought about it until now, but, as he stood behind you, it was most obvious that he was aroused considering how hard he was while prodding at your bare behind. Yet, why couldn’t you feel the same? Frustration overtook you and it became a mission to find out what was wrong with your body, and you were going to complete it tonight, despite Jhins warnings to stay away after sundown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> WARNING: Next chapter shall be NSFW, but short!


End file.
